Thousand Foot Krutch/Eminem/Creed/Crossover
by whattheworldkorn
Summary: There is cussing in this story that is why it is rated PG-13
1. F*** -n- B****

Eminem was walking around looking for something to say.  
Eminem: "Oh shit! It's that f***in' bitch."  
It was Larissa Banks. Larissa was only twelve years old, but she scared the shit out of Eminem.  
Larissa: "Oh he's so cute!"  
Larissa was holding a picture of Trevor Mcnevan, a member of the band, Thousand Foot Krutch.   
Eminem: "Lizzie, you cant be thinking what I think your thinking....."  
Larissa: "Don't give me any of that crap you always saying! He's just hott! I know he only lives like two houses from me, and........"  
Eminem: "Only two houses? Then why dont you just talk to him?"  
Larissa: "Good question, maybe cuz he is like too older then me!"  
Eminem: "I'll call him for you it you want."  
Larissa: "Thanks!!!"  
So Eminem picks up the phone and dials Trevors phone number and hands the phone to Lizzie.  
Trevor: "Hello, who is this?"  
Lizzie: "Oh, Hey Trev, this is Lizzie, I mean Larissa."  
Trev: "Larissa who?"  
Lizzie: "Banks! Larissa Banks!"  
Trev: "Damn girl, speak any louder and I'll have a hearing loss."  
Lizzie: "Sorry Trev, I was wondering if you could come over to my house so Eminem, You and I could all have a chat."  
Eminem (says in background): "Lizzie! I'm not gonna talk to that guy!"  
Lizzie just ignored him.  
Trev: "Sure babe, be there in a few minutes. Cya then."  
He hung up the phone.  
She started to cry.  
Lizzie: "How could he just leave me hanging like that!"  
Eminem walks over to her.  
Lizzie: "Leave me alone! Tell Trev I dont want to see him and more! I hate his guts!"  
Eminem: "Yes master, Queen of everything."  
Lizzie just stared at him.  
Lizzie: "Ewwww! you like me! Thanks just sick!"  
Eminem: "How do you know?"  
Lizzie: "Cuz that way you looking at me."  
there was a knock at the door. It wasn't Trevor, It was............. 


	2. what next?

It was Jeremiha Banks, Larissa's older brother.   
Jer: "Hey dude, sup?"  
Eminem: "You know same as always. Your lil f***in' sister bothering me and stuff as usual."  
Lizzie: "I think Trev is hott and he iz comin' ova here in a few minutes!"  
Jer: "What the f***! You mean that sucking a** mother f***in' b**** is coming over here?"  
there was another knock at the door.  
Jer: "Lissa, go and see who is at the door."  
Lissa walked to the door. she opened it and it was......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lissa: "Trev! I like you! I love watching you. I love your smile, I love you!"  
Trev: "Oh, I think you're cure and all, but I just dont like you like that. I like you as a friend. Your nice and everything, still, I dont."  
Larissa just ran up to her room and started to cry. She ended up falling asleep. She had a dream:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Dream)  
  
Dave: So you all think we should kick Trevor out...... 


	3. Just one loveable girl

(Still the dream)  
Dave: "That just dosnt sound right! I mean he the lead singer and, you know what I'm saying?"  
Eminem: "I think I should take over becoming the lead singer for ya'lls group."  
Lissa: "There is like no way on earth I'm going to let you have all the fun!"  
Jer: "Well, you are a pretty good singer. Well, If your going to sing, then I wanna sing too!"  
Dave: "Are you all sure this is what you all want?"  
"Yes!" Everyone says (except Larissa)  
Lissa: "Trev needs this job! Plus, I really would like to sing with him in the band too!"  
Jer: "No, all you wanna to is go out with him."  
Lissa: "Jer, you can say all you want, but it still wont change my mind! I like the band the way it is now! Still, I wish I could sing it it too!  
Eminem: "We all should just join the band and start singing! It would be so much fun!"  
  
*Trev walks in*  
  
Trev: "Sup Dudes?"  
Lissa: "Trev can I talk to you for a second......... alone?"  
Trev: "Sure babe."  
  
*Everyone else walks away*  
  
Lissa: "Trev, um......uh.......will you go......um......uh....out with me?"  
Trev: "Yes, why?"  
Lissa: "um......uh......uh.....uh......uh.......uh.......uh.......uh"  
They were both silent for two minutes and then........  
....He kissed her.   
  
(End of dream)  
  
  
  
*Larissa wakes up and starts crying*  
  
*Jeremiah (her older brother) walks in*  
  
Jer: "What's wrong?"  
Lissa: "Trev doesnt like me."  
Jer: "Uh, yes he does. You did here him tell me that then, did you?"  
Lissa: "He likes me? How wonderful!"  
Jer: "Oh yeah, and he told me to tell you to meet him at his house after school."  
Lissa: "Oh joy!"  
  
So Larissa walked by his house before school and just stared at it. Then of course she walked to school. 


	4. School or Home

After Larissa got to school that morning, he was there waiting for her, It was Jonathan Jacobs.   
Jonathan had liked Larissa ever since he was four.  
All Larissa could think about that whole morning was Trevor.   
She just couldnt wait til' after school.   
She was telling all her friends about him.   
They all were like, "No way! Trevor Mcnevan!" They all couldnt belive it.   
So as the day went by practicly the whole school found out, everyone except Jonathan Jacobs, until he overheard some kids in in sixth grade talking about it.   
Only that kids dont even say who it is, and automaticly Jonathan thinks they are talking about Larissa and Kevin.   
Kevin was Jonathan's enemy.   
Kevin used to be Jonathan's best friend until he completly turned against him in fifth grade.   
Jonathan never expected Larissa to like Trevor.   
Actually, Jonathan didn't even know about Trevor.  
Jonathan never even heard about him.  
And you know what the weirdset part about that was?  
Trevor lived in the house right beside his.  
It's weird when you dont even know your neighbors.  
At least thats what Larissa used to say back in the fourth grade.  
Jonathan never really hung out with Larissa anymore.  
They both hung out alot in the third and fourth grade because.... Actually I dont even know why they hung out then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now Jonathan Jacobs doesnt hang out with anyone.  
Larissa Banks hangs out with Karoline Hartlett and Kristlin Leheart.  
Kevin Markins hangs out with Martin Macklin and Jacob Bryant.  
Jeremiah Banks hangs out with Austin Williams and Patrick Harris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back at the High school)  
Jeremiah(10th): "Hey Austin!"  
Austin(9th): "Dude, whats up?"  
Jer(10th): "whats always up?"  
Austin(9th): "sky?"  
Amy(10th): "That reminds me, is Sky Harris still going out with Larissa?"  
Jer(10th): "They never were going out in the first place."  
Amy(10th): "Oh, that sucks! Now that means he's the only guy left in the tenth grade with out someone to go to the dance with.  
Patrick(10th): "Amy, he's in seventh grade."  
Amy(10th): "No way! Thats not true is it?"  
Patrick(10th): "As true as can be. I should know, he's my brother.  
Jer(10th): "Dude, he's older then you."  
Patrick(10th): "I know, He's seventeen and I'm thirteen.  
Amy(10th): "He's seventeen and he's in the seventh grade? Shouldnt he be in twelth grade?"  
Patrick(10th): "He should be in eleventh."  
Austin(9th): "He's failed four times?"  
Patrick(10th): "Yeah, and he's close to failing this year too."  
Jer(10th): "Wait til I tell my sister."  
Austin(9th): "I know, she will like go crazy."  
Amy(10th): "Not really, shes not like that. I mean come on, Eminem is scared of her. He's never been scared of anyone."  
Kaillie(11th): "Eminem is scared of her?"  
Jer(10th): "Yeah, It's like so weird. She just like freaks him out."  
Kal(11th): "Oh so cool!"  
Austin(9th): "Thats unbeliveable!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back at Middle School)  
Larissa(8th): "Did you hear about Sky and Jamie?"  
Karoline(7th): "No, what?"  
Lar(8th): "I heard from Amanda that, Sky Harris and Jamie Nichols and going out.  
Kar(7th): "Oh now way!"  
Lar(8th): "Yes way!"  
Kristlin(6th): "But Sky is like six years older then her! I mean Sky can drive a car already!"  
Lissa(8th): "Yeah, but he doesnt have a lisence yet."  
Chris(8th): "He should be getting it this weekend."  
Lar(8th): "That is if he doesnt chicken-out again. Like, whats so hard about driving a car? It cant be that hard."  
Krista(6th): "Yeah, expecially since Rob Limbert has a licence and he can barly open the door to ALL of his classrooms at school."  
Chriss(7th): "Whatever!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(At Trevor Mcnevan's House)  
Trev: "When is she going to be here? She should have been here an hour ago."  
Em: "Why the f*** do you care? Shes just a f***in lil b****."  
Trev: "Then why are you even here?"  
Em: "Well, where else am I sopossed to go?"  
Trev: "To your house."  
Dave: "You live like three houses down from here."  
Em: "So what? I live close. I really dont give a damn about it. Why the hell does she even like you anyways?"  
Trev: "Cuz, she doesnt like you."  
Trisha: "Awww, your jelous."  
Em: "No I'm not."  
Trisha: "Thats what everyone always says."  
Em: "I'm not jelous!"  
Trisha: "Whatever."  
Em: "I'm not jelous! I dont give a f*** what she does or who she likes as long as its not me."  
Dave: "Cuz your afraid she will like you."  
Trev: "Not a chance."  
Trisha: "You've got to get over the fear about Larissa."  
*There is a knock at the door*  
Trev: "Finally shes here!"  
Lizzie: "Oh my gosh!"  
Trev: "What?"  
Lissa: "Josh asked me out!"  
Trev: "Josh Harris? That fourteen year old skateboarder who was going out with Jennifer Goodlies?"  
Lizze: "He was going out with her? that snob?"  
Dave: "Uh, yeah, shes that girl, thirdyear in collage, right?"  
Trisha: "Yep, shes about twenty-three I think."  
Larissa: "Twenty-Three? He went out with someone nine years older then he?"  
Trev: "Actually, ten years older."  
Larissa: "I guess its better then ten years younger."  
Em: "Yeah, how weird would that be? A fourteen year old goign out with a four year old."  
Jer: "I dont think age really matters."  
Trev: "When did you get here?"  
Jer: "About thirty minutes ago."  
Dave: "Well, then its time for you to leave."  
Jer: "Shows how nice you are!"  
  
Jeremiah left to go to Austin's house to go hang out with him and Patrick. 


End file.
